1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a polishing pad and a fabricating method thereof, in particular, to a polishing pad capable of shortening pre-conditioning time and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress of the industry, a planarization process is usually adopted as a process for manufacturing various devices. A polishing process is usually used in the planarization process in the industry. Generally speaking, in the polishing process, a pressure is applied to press an article on a polishing pad, and a relative movement is produced between the article and a surface of the polishing pad. Through the friction generated by the relative movement, a part of the surface of the article is removed, such that the surface gradually becomes planarized.
Generally, after a new polishing pad affixed on a polishing machine and before being used in the planarization process of the article, a surface treatment procedure by a surface conditioner is usually performed on the surface of the polishing pad. Then, a dummy polishing procedure similar to the real polishing is performed on the surface of the polishing pad through polishing a dummy article. The above-mentioned pre-conditioning procedures enable the surface of the polishing pad to achieve a stable state. Usually, the pre-conditioning time takes approximately 20 to 60 minutes. Therefore, the polishing machine may be occupied for 20 to 60 minutes, and cannot be used for performing the real product polishing. For the user, the time is inevitably wasted, which influences the production efficiency.
Therefore, a polishing pad capable of shortening the pre-conditioning time is required.